Good Morning Ladies All
by KAWAII Kishu
Summary: Sailing the seas, the crew realize they are out of gold and starving, not only that but Anne's pregnant. They leave it up to Edward to get the gold but on his travels he meets a young girl willing to help him. However this girl isn't what she says she is. The summary sucks. Sorry. Rated T for minor swearing. Enjoy!


**Hey guys, Kishu here. Now before I begin the story I have to** **apologize** **to you all for my inconsistent stories. ;^; I hope you all forgive me and read on. My writing will be a bit inconsistent because of school but hopefully you can all support me through that.**

 **This Fics kind of short and sad but forgive me?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own assassins creed and probably never will so yeah. ;^;**

 **Enjoy :D**

The blond sat around a table, drinking rum while holding a concerned look on his face. Another masculine figure sat across with him, staring studiously at his bottle of liquor. They were joined my many others alike them. All but one with alcohol and all staring at an object or person in the room.

"Kenway, I always liked ye but since ye joined us, with all yer... Friends, if there ever such a thing in this life, we haven't had enough gold." Edward Teach Announced. All the crew now focusing on Edward Kenway. The rest of the crew singing on deck echoed through the roof.

"Ye going to need to fill yer boots now Kenway. Ol' Bonny's up the duff. Ye going to get the gold for me grog and the young pirate." He continued.

"Blackbeard, I'll have your gold. For years of grog and to spoil the little pirate." Edward reassured.

"When Kenway? This pirate doesn't want to wait. He'll be coming any day now. Half the ship is starving. Black wants grog and I sure am not abandoning this one." Anne complained directing her complaint to Edward.

"Give me 2 days. Make sure to have a feast when I return." Edward said cockily. Anne sighed rubbing her stomach frowning. Blackbeard gave a toothy smile.

"I like ye Edward, ye better deliver on that promise or I'll have yer head." Blackbeard informed him. Edward took his leave proudly and guided the ship to shore.

~Time Skip~

"Edward. You're like a father to this baby. I just hope the little one can wait 2 days." Anne began. "I can believe you when you say you'll get a job done in time. Maybe after this one we'll marry at sea. I already took the stupid name Bonny. The fool was hanged like a dog." Anne finished.

"Anne. You know yourself I'm not the father of that baby. And I know you've done more than danced with death. It's Jonathan Barnets. He was the only one you saw before the execution. And I know you don't want Teach to know." Edward explained sternly. Anne looked at the wooden floorboards.

"It wasn't on purpose. He wasn't a nice fellow. Kenway, I know you won't tell Teach." Anne said. Kenway stopped the ship, glancing threateningly at Anne, before calling out to the crew to start unloading and leaving the ship, leaving Anne standing alone.

Edward walked the beach slowly taking in the scenery. He was far from the crew and ship. Far from Anne. He sat on the sand, letting his tan skin soak the sun.

"Haven't seen ye around these parts before. And with no companion. Ye must be fearless." The Female said, aiming her gun at Kenway.

"You're without a companion yourself. Why should I be scared of a young lass like yourself." Edward retorted. He placed his hand on the side of her gun and pointed it away from him while grinning. She put her gun away.

"I'm not one to shoot. What ye doing 'ere?" She asked, offering her hand. Kenway stood without her help and she took her hand back.

"I'm in a bit of a situation. I need Spanish real quick. Lots of it and within 2 days. Edward Kenway." Edward informed her.

"2 Days. Ye need a miracle. Or me. I'm yer miracle. Mary Lowe." She said proudly while smiling.

"Oh are you now Ms. Miracle. What can I win you over with then? Grog? I've the finest." Edward offered. Mary frowned dramatically.

"A date perhaps. I've been lonely on this island. Ye are the only mate I've came across in a month. I usually kill my other visitors." She proposed. Edward Grinned.

"That all Ms. Miracle. Shall I Return at night then?"

"Why of course Mr. Kenway. Dress yer finest for a young lass will ye. Or clean yer clothes at least." Edward took his leave and left Mary to get ready for their date.

~Time Skip~

"Oi! Kenway. Why are you back so early. You only got 2 days. I believe you should get a move on." Anne stood outside the bedroom.

"I'm leaving tonight. Just wait. I'll return in the morning. And I'll have your gold." Edward shouted back.

"Listen to the man. He'll have yer gold Anne. I've sailed with Kenway for years. He doesn't fail. Trust 'em." Blackbeard said while patting Anne's shoulder. Edward opened the door with a fresh set of clothes.

"Kenway. I need to speak to you. Alone." Anne pointed out as a cue for Blackbeard to leave. Edward pointed himself to Anne but turnt his head to the wall.

"What I and Jonathan had was nothing. We never had anything. It was so he'd keep quiet out the crew." Anne explained but Edward now looked angrier.

"He knows about all of us? The crew? You know Anne. You always find ways to piss people off. This is why we didn't have female crew members." Kenway shouted. Tears began filling Anne's eyes. Edward pushed past her and climbed the ladder back to the deck.

"EDWARD I LOVE YOU." Anne shouted back. Falling to her knees. Blackbeard stood in the next room listening to her sobs. He sighed and got on with his work.

~Another Time Skip. (You Love Them Really)~

"I thought ye were going to be late." Mary commented.

"Oh, take me for a sleaze? When I'm at my finest for you?" Edward flirted jokingly.

"Ye finest? If that's ye finest I don't want to see ye when yer normal." Mary joked along. They walked along the beach.

"This may be me worst date ever. I'm a pirate, not a pretty lass in a frock. I've an idea! How about we ye yer gold now. Near 'ere is a royalist's palace. Well guarded. We get in, assassinate a lass and a man, take their clothes, disguise as them, get yer gold and get out." Mary proposed. Edward smiled at her.

"You're my kind of girl. Lead the way." Edward said.

Her feet made quick of the island. Edward found it hard to keep up. Her long brown hair flowing in the wind and every time she glanced back to see if Edward could keep up, He became lost in her hazel eyes. They might even say Edward was in love with something else other than his grog. He almost slipped while jumping from roofs. She stopped abruptly, looking at Edward seriously and putting her assassin like hood up, Edward copied her looking at the amounts of guards surrounding the palace.

"I'll start on the left and work my way into the middle and ye start on the right. Meet ye in the middle." Mary briefly said before taking off. Edward followed the instructions and began causing distractions and killing.

~Skipping This Part. I'll make up for it later~

Edward ran to Mary after brutally killing his last target.

"Impressive. Ye know how to work a knife. Now we get in there and kill a man, take his clothes and meet me in the far corner of the room." Mary complimented. Edward, out of breath, nodded panting before walking into the hall.

Edward caught the eye of many women. Never had they seen a rough, blond, tanned man. It would be a disgrace for them to dress as he did. He wore a black soldier like outfit with a red masquerade mask earning many stares from both genders. Not only had that but a Lady across the room dressed very roughly in a green frock got lots of attention as well. She could only be identified as Mary.

"Take my arm. Don't leave my side. Be a gentleman to me. They reveal the diamond in an hour. Keep this up for an hour and ye- ... You have your gold." Mary Corrected herself.

Her sudden change in posture and traits changed ever since she put her frock on.

"My Lady. You look beautiful." Edward complimented while staring into her hazel eyes. She smiled back at him, a small blush appearing on her cheeks. Edward became lost in her gaze and lost all thought of the mission. He became suddenly nervous and his heart sped up. He leaned in and so did Mary. The world stopping as their lips touched. Edward smiled into the kiss. Mary felt her heart speeding up.

They broke the kiss both smiling gleefully at each other, their noses touching. They talked away the hour, exchanging kisses throughout the night.

~Time Skip. It's The Last One~

"May we all stand for the Princess of Spain." A man announced.

"Hello, hello. Hush. Now I thank you all for coming. My birthday ball has been great. And as I am now an age to accept the jewel, I've decided to give the speech myself." The princess began.

Edward stood on the second floor railing, racing the chandelier and getting ready to strike. Mary stood in the crowd looking up at Edward and giving him the signal. Edward jumped down from the railing striking the guards and all of a sudden the hall was a loud uproar or horror.

"MARY. WHERE ARE YOU?" Edward shouted, fighting through guards and trying to find Mary through the crowd. Suddenly he found the Princess holding the diamond in her arm. She stood slouched, hiding the jewel between her small, weak arms, holding her hand out as a shield. Edward grabbed the princess and held her as a shield, his hidden blade pointed to her neck. As the princess cries for help in terror, she drops the box holding the jewel which Edward kicks up catching it and slipping it into his pocket.

"THIEF." Shouted a familiar voice. The crowd parted to show Mary pointing her gun towards Edward.

"Mary, what are you doing?" Edward Asked Frantically.

"You are sentenced to death for piracy, thievery and treason." Mary announced.

"Mary. You betrayed me." Edward Said. Marys Hands Shook. He flung the princess to the floor and ran towards Mary. The guards capturing Edward. He pushed forward to Mary, capturing her lips in one last kiss. He was dragged across the floor, kicking and punching. One gunshot was heard.

"RUN EDWARD." Mary shouted. Blood spilled out of the guard that held Edward. Edward took one last look at Mary and ran, letting the guards take Mary into a hold.

He climbed out the window and ran as fast as he could, holding back tears. He ran towards the sea and jumped in, holding his breath. Water blurring his vision, stinging his eyes.

"HE'S NOT 'ERE. CHECK THE EASTERN SEA." Shouted a guard as footsteps became quieter. He swam as far as he could right to lose the guards. He heard quiet sobbing and came above water to see Anne on the shore, leaning on a tree sobbing. He walked over to Anne sitting beside her.

"He's dead. The Baby's dead." Anne cried out. Edward said nothing and stared into the night sky panting. He dropped the diamond next to her and she stared at it like it was junk. She took it in her hand and threw it in the sea, watching it sink. Edward watched and bit his lip, holding back tears and drawing blood.

"Mary. I'll never forget you." Edward said under his breath as Anne stood, wiping her tears and walking back to the ship.

All that could now be heard was the ships shanties as the loaded the ship.

 _We are outward bound for Kingston town  
With a heave-o, haul!  
An' we'll heave the ol' wheel round an' round  
Good mornin' ladies all!_

 _An' when we get to Kingston town  
With a heave-o, haul!  
Oh, 'tis there we'll drink and sorrow drown  
Good mornin' ladies all!_

 _Them gals down south are free an' gay  
With a heave-o, haul!  
Wid them we'll spend our hard-earned pay  
Good mornin' ladies all!_

 _We'll swing around, we'll have good fun  
With a heave-o, haul!  
An' soon we'll be back on the homeward run  
Good mornin' ladies all!_

 _An' when we get to Bristol town  
With a heave-o, haul!  
For the very last time we'll waltz around  
Good mornin' ladies all!_

 _With Poll and Meg an' Sally too  
With a heave-o, haul!  
We'll drink an' dance wid a hullabaloo  
Good mornin' ladies all!_

 _So a long goodbye to all you dears  
With a heave-o, haul!  
Don't cry for us, don't waste yer tears  
Good mornin' ladies all!~_

 **End~**

 **That's the sad end ;^;**

 **Thanks for reading guys :D please review, I'm sure** **I've** **made mistakes so I'm sorry and in other news who wants a lemon? I may upload a lemon. So be looking for than next.**

 **Thanks again and wherever you are happy holidays, happy birthday, good morning or good night 3**

 **Kishu~**


End file.
